


Badfic: HUGE Love and Admiration

by superkoola



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Burping, Deliberate Badfic, F/F, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Hiro has invited his obese friend, Gogo Tomago to a visit to see his even more obese Goliath of an aunt Cass. However, when the two fat women made eye contact, how will Hiro, and the city of San Fransokyo handle the love between these two Goliaths when they have a burp-Fart off?
Relationships: Cass Hamada & Hiro Hamada, Cass Hamada/Go Go Tomago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Badfic: HUGE Love and Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Warning! This is my first attempt at making a badfic, or a trollfic...or a jokefic, whatever. So, if you find this story to be bad...well, that's the point!  
> Also, farts and burps ahead, so...there's that.

Hiro sighed in anticipation with his morbidly obese friend, Gogo Tomago as they walked towards the Lucky Cat Café. He invited her over so that he can introduce her to Cass. The problem?

Well, Gogo is a very obese girl. And I mean OBESE. Her clothes are barely enough to keep from breaking. Her breasts are bigger than Hiro’s lab desk, and her ass and hips are twice the breast’s size all together. Despite this, Gogo remains a SOMEHOW athletic person despite her obesity. And BOY does she not pay around either.

However, the thing is: as big as Gogo is, Hiro feared that even she will pale to the monster that is hiding within his house.

Gogo looked at him and gave a small grin.

“Sup, Hamada boy?” she asked. Hiro looked at her and gave a shy grin.

“N-Nothing. It’s just that...well, are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. Gogo nodded with a chuckle, the fat jingling.

“DUH! I’ve always wanted to meet the “Goliath” that is your aunt. I want to challenge her on various feats to see who is the fattest!” she said as she beats her chest with her left fist. Hiro chuckled as he nodded.

“Yeah...but it’s difficult, especially since Aunt Cass, Tadashi, and I had to move from place to place all over California because...well, her farts and burps are what drove us out!” he said, remembering the dreaded times where their old homes are nothing but entirely covered in brown and/or green thick fog, making it difficult, if not IMPOSSIBLE to live there for anything, human or not.

“And THOSE times were just with normal burps or farts.” he complained. Gogo chuckled.

“I heard from Tadashi. But honestly, I want to see this for myself!” she said with a bit of excitement.

Boom.

The ground shook for a big, and Hiro had to latch onto Gogo.

“Well...you won’t have to wait for long.” he said as he readjusted himself.

**Boom**!

Then there was another thump, making Hiro and Gogo nearly fall.

**Boom!!**

**Boom!!**

**BOOM!!**

“Hiro, sweetie? Are you here?!” called a voice as Gogo widened her eyes in shock at the mass that was approaching them.

“Hey, Aunt Cass!” Hiro said, flustered with embarrassment.

At this point, the massive body that is Hiro’s aunt, Cassandra Hamada, walking towards the doors, before opening it. She then squeezed through the door, before she stared down at Hiro and Gogo. Gogo herself was stunned to see Cass.

She was thirty-percent bigger than Gogo, with clothes barely holding on, her breast the size of a sedan when the two are put together, and an ass and hips are twice that size, much like with Gogo.

Cass looked down and smiled at the two.

“Hi again, Hiro!” she sang as she reached forward and picked Hiro up, squeezing the boy. This made him grunt in pain. Gogo looked on and chuckled at the scene.

_**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!** _

__

_**PPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!!** _

Hiro flinched as he felt the rumbling from Cass’s massive burp and farts. He shook his head as he found himself unable to breath.

“ACK! A-Aunt Cass!” groaned Hiro. Cass chuckled sheepishly as she placed him back down, making Hiro breath.

“Sorry, got a bit carried away. Anyways, who’s your friend?” she asked, turning her head to Gogo. Gogo gulped as she examined Cass’s body. With a gulp, she took in a deep breath as she blushed.

“Um, hi there, Miss Hamada. I’m Hiro’s friend, Gogo Tomago.” she greeted. Cass giggled as she reached out to give Gogo a handshake.

“Oh, don’t be so formal, Gogo. You can just call me Cass!” she said, before she looked down at Hiro, who was now recovering from the hug. 

“So, this is your friend, Hiro?” she asked, gesturing her head to Gogo. Hiro nodded.

“Yeah. She’s both my friend and Tadashi’s friend.” he said as he placed his hands on his pocket. Cass nodded as she looked at Gogo. The two women stared at one another for a while, feeling something stirring up inside of them. They smiled.

“Wow...I honestly never thought I’d find someone that is...almost like me.” she said with a smile. Gogo smiled with a chuckle.

“Neither can I.” she replied. Hiro noticed the two women staring at one another and gulped in concern for Gogo’s safety.

GGGGGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Gogo was taken aback by the loud burp as Cass covered her mouth.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I just-” she began, but Gogo shook her head.

“Don’t worry. I’ve heard all about you, and I’m looking forward to meet you.” she grinned. Cass grinned back.

* * *

Later, Hiro, Cass, and Gogo were at the table eating dinner. Well, Hiro was prodding at his food while he and Gogo were staring at Cass scarfing down her food as if she were a Snorlax. Gogo was staring at Cass with a big grin on her face.

_**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!** _

“Oh dear. I LOVE this food!” she said as she wiped away the crumbs on her face. She then looked at Gogo.

“So, Gogo. You say you knew a lot about me. What do you think?” she asked. Gogo nodded as she straightened herself.

“Well. I think it’s rather amazing that you keep going despite their circumstances. It’s admirable. As you can see, I am a fat girl myself, and since I was little, I’ve looked up to you.” she explained. Cass tilted her head as she grinned.

“Aww. That’s so sweet.” she said. Gogo nodded.

“Yeah. Therefore, I wanted to come here to meet you. PLUS, I want to compete with you on several on your world records.” she said. Cass looked at her, brows raised as she grew a grin.

“Oh, really?” she asked as she placed down her pie roughly. Hiro looked on as she grew a grin.

“Well then...you think you can beat me? Well, challenge accepted!” she growled. Gogo grinned as she stood up.

“You’re on!” Gogo grinned. Hiro sighed to himself as he grimaced, thinking about the severe consequenecs.

For the next few hours, Gogo and Cass began to emit massive burps and farts that rattled the foundations of the house.

**_BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!_ **

****

**_BLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_ **

****

**_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!_ **

****

**_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_ **

****

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRCCCCCC!!_ **

Hiro cringed as he tried to hold in his breath. The smell of their burps and farts are disgusting. He knew that if it kept going, the stenches are gonna hit the entire Bay Area, and they’ll have to leave again.

After a while, Cass sighed in relief as she pulled out her timer.

“For me; three minutes and twenty-five seconds for the burps, and four minutes and five seconds for the farts. You, Gogo?” she asked. Gogo pulled out her own timer.

“Hmm...three minutes and thirty seconds for the burps and four minutes and four seconds for the farts.” she mumbled, not satisfied enough. Cass, however, laughed as she approached her.

“Don’t feel down; you beat me with the burps and got close to me with your farts. THAT’S an impressive feat.” she cooed softly. Gogo gave a grin.

“Thanks. There’s a reason why you’re the undisputed Goliath.” she grinned. Cass nodded with a smile before the two of them looked at each other again. Cass then pressed her hands against Gogo’s squishy cheeks. She felt the fat on her hands, and a hot feeling came over her. With gritted teeth, she grabbed Gogo’s face and pulled her into a kiss.

Gogo’s eyes widened as Cass pushed her tongue into her mouth, creating slurping noises. Hiro looked on in shock. There’s no way that she just kissed someone. They don’t even know much about one another!!

“What has this world come to?” he muttered to himself.

Cass then pulled back, and greeted Gogo with,

AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHH!!

Brown mist along with a strong gust of wind emits from Cass’s mouth, making Gogo’s fat jiggle and she gritted her teeth in surprise. Once it calms down, Gogo took in the scent from the burp, and she felt chills running through her spine. Cass, at this point, covered his mouth in shock.

“Oh my gosh, I’m SO sorry, Gogo! I-I didn’t mean to-” she began as Gogo looked at her with intent. Before Cass could finish, however, Gogo grabbed her face and pulled her into another kiss. Cass yelped for a moment, before she slowly but surely leaned into the embrace and kissed her back. Hiro just stared on as the two women kissed, their fat mixing in, their tongue slithering across their lips.

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!** _

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!** _

Seeing these two burping and farting also made him sick to his stomach. But Cass and Gogo 

didn’t care at all. The mists began to envelope the room from the floor, going up to Hiro’s heels. He looked down and gritted his teeth.

“It begins.” he thought to himself as he stared at the two women continued kissing.

Eventually, the two pulled back and stared at one another hungrily.

“Oh, Gogo. You are SO passionate and rough with your kisses, dearie.” she groaned. Gogo nodded.

“You more so. I am definitely dating you!” she replied, licking her lips.

“I’m right here, you know.” Hiro cried out. Cass and Gogo turned their heads looked at him, the latter with inconvenience, and the former with sympathy.

“Grow up, Hiro. We’re in love, so what?!.” Gogo growled. Hiro looked at her with shock.

“B-But…” Hiro began, but Cass just shrugged.

“What’s wrong, Hiro? You thought I was stealign your girl? Hahaha!” she teased with a cheery smile. Hiro just groaned, covering his face with his hood.

_**CRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!** _

Cass emits a loud, strong burp, causing the foundations to shake even more, some of the ornaments to fall and shatter and Hiro to fall on his rear-end. Cass and Gogo remained unaffected.

“Oh, excuse me!” Cass went after her massive burp. “Gotta be careful; don’t want everything to fall.” she said. Gogo shook her head.

“I don’t mind, sexy.” she said. Cass blushed, before they looked at Hiro.

“Well, Hiro…it looks like Gogo and I might be busy for some time, so…” she said, before shaking her head. “You know what; nah. I’ve got this.” she then walked forward, and grabbed Hiro, the massively obese woman lifting him easily with one hand. Hiro panicked as he was brought closer to them, Cass lying him on her sedan-sized breasts.

“I’m afraid you’ll be kept awake when we ‘get it on’. Therefore, I’m gonna have to knock you out with my gas. Besides, we’ll probably leave at this rate, anyways. Gogo, watch this and learn from the master.” she said with a maniacal grin. Gogo nodded as Cass pulled her head back and upwards and opened her mouth wide.

“A-Aunt Cass! Please, not again!” pleaded Hiro as Cass began to make strange noises from her throat. In desperation, he tried kicking her, but the fatness made her impervious to any pain. Cass then made gagging and gurgling sounds, and Hiro yelped in panic. “Stop, please!” he pleaded as he tried to fend her off futilely.

Suddenly, Cass lowered her head close to Hiro’s face, and with wide open jaws,

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_!!!

Hiro literally felt the immense blast of Cass’s burps, and it felt like an asteroid smashing him thousands of times over, and the smell was utterly atrocious. Not to mention, brown mist launching from her mouth making him gag. He tries to fight it off, but Cass was simply too fat for him. A quick look at Cass saw that she was looking at him with wide eyes, not from shock, but from...glee?

**_ GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! _ **

Cass continued her assault on the boy, several ornaments already crashing down due to the force. The mist launching from her mouth seeping onto the floor and into Hiro’s lungs. This lasted for minutes, until Hiro’s body couldn’t take it anymore. Eventually, Hiro’s head flopped downwards as he lost consciousness.

Cass sighed in relief as she looked at her nephew. She gave a giggle.

“So cute!” she said, before looking at the floor, the mist now engulfing the floor up to their waist. Cass whistled.

“Woah...I think I might’ve gotten a bit carried away.” she muttered. Gogo shook her head as she approached her and hugged her.

“I don’t think you went far ENOUGH, babe.” she growled, kissing her fat. Cass moaned as she felt shivers going up her spine. She gritted her teeth and hissed.

“Oh, Gogo...wait, hold on. I’ve gotta get Hiro to somplace safe!” she said, before looking up at the ceiling.

Bang!

Up inside HIro’s bedroom, Cass punched a hole from below, and tossed Hiro inside, where he paradoxically landed on the bed, with his bed covers floating upwards for a moment before settling down on top of him.

Back below, Cass and Gogo looked at the hole, before looking at one another.

“So, you think he’ll survive?” asked Gogo. Cass nodded.

“Don’t worry; he’s survived worse.” she replied. Gogo nodded, before the two stared at each other. They then grinned as Cass licked her lips and pulled her close to her, opening her mouth wide,

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Cass’s burps erupts from her mouth, MUCH more powerful than anything she’s ever emitted before. The mist rose quickly, and began to seep out from the window and into the alleyway. Any life inside there was killed instantly.

Gogo, on the other hand, remained unaffected, and she returned with a burp of her own,

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!** _

Cass yelped in surprise before she laughed and kissed her again. Gogo kissed back, and the two women began to sloppily kiss one another before Cass pushed her down onto the mistly floor.

_**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!** _

**_PPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA_**!!!

_** AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ** _

Their burps and farts rang as they kissed. The mists, meanwhile, continue to seep from the café, and across the streets.

Any plants and animals out there, as well as people still out at this hour, couldn’t stand the disgusting smell, and they either fainted or withered away. The smog didn’t stop there. It began to grow bigger and bigger, until it encompasses the entire city in under a minute. However, it didn’t stop THERE, as it continued expanding across Bay Area, making the zone practically uninhabitable, especially to anyone that was unlucky enough to get caught in the smog.

* * *

**A Few Days Later...**

Hiro was sitting in an RV with Tadashi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi next to them. All of them had dismayed looks on their faces. Hiro was especially dismayed. He looked up at Tadashi and frowned.

“Are we EVER gonna settle down in a place permanently?” he asked. Tadashi shook his head.

“I don’t think so. Especially now that we have TWO goliaths.” he muttered in disappointment. To cheer everybody up, Honey chuckled softly.

“Well...at least we’re all together.” she perked with a soft smile. The stares from everyone else, however, silenced her. Hiro just groaned as he laid his head onto the wall.

“I wonder how long until the world gets fed up with us.” he muttered as we zoom outside of the RV, seeing it being towed by Cass’s pickup truck. The expanded vehicle had Cass and Gogo sitting in the front with wide grins. They may’ve been chased out by the survivors and forced to go somewhere else, but at least they are together forever!

Seeing such a life like this makes me feel pity for little Hiro. Don’t you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. superkoola here!
> 
> Well...I can explain!
> 
> This is simply my first attempt at a badfic. For those who don't know; badfics are basically fanfiction that are DELIBERATELY meant to be bad. Examples includes over-the-top humor and characteristics (such as this one), stories with bad grammar and spelling, etc.
> 
> I...honestly, didn't expect to upload this (and I'll certainly regret this later on), but...well, here we are! Can't say I'll be doing any more of these anytime soon, so...there.
> 
> So uh...hope you enjoy (preferably in an ironic sense), please be respectful (knowing that all this is meant to be a joke), and stick around for some ACTUAL QUALITY fanfics of mine.


End file.
